User interfaces are provided to enable users to enter text or other content elements into application documents, such as a word processing document. In touch-interface smart phones and other touch interface devices, for example, a traditional “QWERTY” or other keyboard may be displayed via a touch-sensitive display, such as a capacitive display. User touches are processed initially to determine which key was most likely intended. The key to which a touch is mapped may then be displayed, for example in a text entry field in which the user is entering text, a document or other application object, etc.
In addition to mapping touches to keys, sequences of touches must be mapped to words and in some system auto-correction and/or auto-completion suggestions are identified, evaluated, and if appropriate suggested to the user as inline corrections/completions.